


У каждой нежности свое лицо

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго мучается от неопределенности</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждой нежности свое лицо

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Фандомную битву-2014 для команды Одиннадцатого отряда.  
> Беты — Аурум, Emberstone.

— Слушай, Кенпачи, — Ичиго отражал удары меча, даже не потея — и это дико злило. — Если тебе не хочется драться, так и скажи!

Занпакто в очередной раз столкнулись, едва слышно звеня от напряжения, и Кенпачи с силой оттолкнул Ичиго. Кинул меч на небрежно свернутое хаори и буркнул:

— Я всегда хочу драться, — он сел прямо на землю и скрестил ноги, — тем более с тобой.

— Тогда какого хрена?

Ичиго опустился рядом, положил занпакто на колени и посмотрел вдаль, прищурившись. Места они всегда выбирали поглуше — чтобы подальше от чужих глаз, да и разрушений меньше. Один раз так разошлись, что после боя остался котлован диаметром, наверное, в милю. На горизонте плыло одинокое облако, похожее на шапку мороженого из стаканчика. Ноги касалось бедро Кенпачи и обжигало даже сквозь два слоя тряпок.

Ичиго пошевелился. Сейчас был хороший момент что-нибудь сказать или сделать, например, прислониться к плечу и сунуть руку в разошедшийся вырез косоде, прижаться ладонью и почувствовать, как под пальцами перекатываются гладкие мускулы. Но Ичиго ничего такого не сделал.

Не то чтобы Кенпачи терпеть не мог нежностей. Он их искренне не понимал. Когда Ичиго настаивал на своем, он просто терпеливо ждал, когда тот закончит, воспринимал как причуду — безвредную, но непонятную.

Да и их отношения — если это вообще можно было назвать отношениями — тоже, кажется, были причудой, с которой смирялись, чтобы хорошо подраться. Но вообще-то Ичиго не настаивал — по крайней мере, не после первых двух раз, когда они с Кенпачи умудрились отдрочить друг к другу. Захотелось продолжить намного позже. Ну так Ичиго в этом плане всегда был тормозом. Зато позже было уже как-то неловко, и вообще не хотелось выглядеть озабоченным придурком. Хотя, по совести говоря, Ичиго им и был. Проблема была в том, что Кенпачи драться любил намного больше, чем трахаться. И Ичиго в чем-то его понимал. Только все равно было немного обидно.

— Так что случилось-то?

Настроение стремительно портилось, и неприятное предчувствие царапало ребра изнутри.

— А ты чего не пошел в Сейрейтей? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Кенпачи. — Я тебя позже ждал.

Ичиго пожал плечами — вообще-то он собирался. Но Рукия, спасибо ей, предупредила, что Бьякуя желает видеть его в качестве почетного гостя в своем поместье. Поэтому Ичиго, обойдя поместье Кучики по широкой дуге, сразу рванул в казармы Одиннадцатого. Что угодно лучше, чем сидеть среди родственников Бьякуи и думать, как бы чего не сказать лишнего.

— Бьякуя и его родня, — проворчал Ичиго, — ну нахрен.

— А, — понимающе протянул Кенпачи. Подумал и через некоторое время сказал: — Не повезло мужику.

Они переглянулись. Ичиго как раз не имел ничего против Бьякуи, но вот клан определенно делали каким-то другим местом.

Ичиго все-таки протянул руку и сунул ее Кенпачи за пазуху. Тот заворчал, но отстраняться не стал. Под пальцами сильно и ровно билось сердце, Кенпачи, даже неподвижный, ощущался текучим, как река. Уходить не хотелось, но Кенпачи явно не был настроен на продолжение спарринга. Да и на что-либо другое — тоже. Как-то оно все достало. От выяснения отношений Ичиго удерживали две вещи: он эти самые выяснения терпеть не мог и всегда терялся, когда ему случалось выслушивать какие-то претензии — хоть от Юзу, хоть от какой-нибудь своей одноклассницы. Разница была лишь в том, что Юзу имела на это право, а все остальные — нет. И сейчас он четко осознавал, что попал на место того, кто права не имеет. Даже если они с Кенпачи за последние полгода занимались сексом больше десятка раз. В конце концов, дрались они намного чаще. Второй вещью было осознание, что все это крайне тупо, а идиотом Ичиго себя чувствовать не любил. Хоть на бумажке объясняйся, блин.

Одно Ичиго давно понял твердо — чертов Кенпачи стал слишком много для него значить. Вот, что называется, не повезло.

— Ну что, пошли? — Кенпачи лениво поднялся и закинул меч на плечо.

— Куда еще? — идти Ичиго никуда не хотел, он хандрил и думал, что, может быть, всяко лучше было бы сходить на прием к Кучики. И едва увернулся от обрушившегося на него удара — лезвие меча врезалось в землю, взламывая утрамбованную поверхность.

— Охренел?! Псих!

Ичиго, ругаясь, начал вытряхивать из волос комки земли и отплевываться от пыли.

— Так-то лучше. А то рожа у тебя была унылая — пиздец, как у Юмичики после попойки.

— Он же не пьет.

— Вот именно.

Ичиго пожал плечами и подхватил Зангецу. Они шагали по пожухлой, примятой их реяцу траве, и из-под ног выпрыгивали кузнечики. Мучительно хотелось спросить…

— Эй, Кенпачи.

— Ну?

— А, хрен с ним… — Ичиго прищурился на солнце и зашагал быстрее. Как ни крути, а пока они вместе. И это круто. А значит, все нормально.

По дороге он поглядывал искоса на Кенпачи и ловил его ухмылку. И лишь на перекрестке возле Башни Совета затормозил:

— Слушай, так куда мы идем?

— В казармы Одиннадцатого.

— Они в другой стороне.

— Нет, в этой.

— Кенпачи… — Ичиго попытался посмотреть укоризненно, но махнул рукой. — Я не буду говорить, что тебе просто нравится бегать по Сейрейтею, — пробурчал он.

— Вот и заткнись, — посоветовал Кенпачи.

Ичиго закатил глаза:

— Ну да. Ну да, у всех свои причуды. Только потом Ямамото делает почему-то внушение мне, а не тебе.

— А он мне заебался.

— Верю, верю…

Он нырнули в какой-то переулок, Кенпачи помчался вперед, набирая скорость, а Ичиго рванул за ним. Что ни говори, а было в этом — в пробежке по Сейрейтею — что-то здоровское. Ну и он всегда может сказать, что пытался догнать Кенпачи.

Ворота Одиннадцатого выросли перед ними неожиданно, и Ичиго даже слегка опешил. А потом понял, что это задние дворы. Кенпачи легко толкнул тяжелую створку и прошел внутрь. Тут Ичиго никогда не бывал. Много канализационных люков в земле, два огромных тюка с соломой, на растянутых вешалках сушились татами, тут и там громоздись короба с одеждой, в одном из ящиков он увидел сваленные грудой изломанные боккены.

Если вдуматься, Ичиго не представлял даже близко, как функционирует отряд — кто кормит бойцов, кто им стирает, да и вообще, как работает огромный механизм Готея во времена, когда нет сражений.

Кенпачи остановился возле одного из люков — сам бы Ичиго его никогда не заметил. А Кенпачи откинул ногой крышку и нырнул внутрь:

— Пошли, поможешь, что ли?

Это оказалась не канализация. Помещение больше походило на пещеру Урахары, разве что размерами было поменьше.

— Помогу, — Ичиго шел за Кенпачи, пытаясь понять, чью реяцу он чувствует. Кто-то из своих, но вот кто… — А что нужно делать?

— Да просто будешь хуячить по Иккаку и Юмичике.

Ну разумеется. А еще здесь была Ячиру.

— А они будут хуячить по мне? — поинтересовался Ичиго, доставая из-за спины Зангецу. Была призрачная надежда, что все окажется не так плохо.

— Конечно, будут, — развеял его сомнения Кенпачи.

И Ичиго задумался — почему это его жизнь?

Сейчас компания совершенно явно отдыхала. Иккаку валялся прямо на земле, в пыли, Юмичика лил себе на пальцы воду, аккуратно стряхивая капли на лысину Иккаку. Ячиру что-то чертила в пыли. В воздухе сильно пахло озоном — как будто только что разрядилась небольшая гроза.

— Привет, Ичиго, — сказал Иккаку и на этом, видимо, посчитал свой долг выполненным.

Ичиго смотрел, пытаясь сообразить, что же не так, а потом понял — все настороженно приглядывались, даже Ячиру не рванула к Кенпачи на плечо.

— Капитан Зараки, — начал Юмичика, но тот даже не стал слушать — прошелся туда-сюда, довольно кивнул Ичиго и махнул рукой.

— Берешь меч и швыряешься вот в него, — он ткнул в Юмичику, — своей черной хренью.

— Вообще-то у хрени имя есть, — проворчал Ичиго, взвешивая в руке меч. Юмичика смотрел с таким отвращением, что немедленно захотелось надрать ему задницу.

Иккаку продолжал молчать, только один раз смахнул с лысины капли воды и снова расслабился.

— А когда приступим? — Ичиго по-прежнему нихрена не понимал, но подпрыгнул на носочках, разминаясь. Драка с Кенпачи сегодня обломалась, и вообще, судя по всему, ему ничего не светит — по крайней мере, сегодня, так чего бы не подраться с Юмичикой.

Ичиго, правда, опасался, что Гецуга Теншо — для него будет слишком.

— Да прямо сейчас, — Юмичика поднялся одним плавным движением и опустился в отдалении от Ичиго.

А тот понял, что «слишком» — это он погорячился. Потому что первую же пробную атаку Гецугой Юмичика насмерть заблокировал одним движением пальцев. Перед ним просто встала сверкающая стена реяцу, которая поглотила атаку и сразу же рассеялась.

Юмичика стряхнул несуществующую пылинку с плеча и поправил челку.

— Это все? — поинтересовался он.

Через полчаса Ичиго больше не задавался вопросом, какого хрена Кенпачи позвал его сюда. Призванием Кенпачи, по твердому убеждению Ичиго, были попытки уморить его насмерть. И в этот раз он просто решил сделать это чужими руками.

Правда, Юмичике тоже приходилось несладко. Ичиго разобрался, что то кидо, которым он блокирует атаки, рассеивается после первого же удара — вне зависимости от его силы. И поэтому переключился на двойной удар: первый, совсем слабый, сшибал защиту, а от второго Юмичике приходилось попотеть. Правда, тот тоже быстро перестроился — и стал принимать на себя как раз первый удар. В итоге весь их бой превратился во что-то вроде «камень-ножницы-бумага», когда исход атаки определялся тем, успеет ли Юмичика угадать, какая из атак будет первой — маленькая или большая.

А еще он стал атаковать в ответ, и Ичиго приходилось держать ухо востро. Юмичика швырялся сгустками пылающей реяцу, незатейливо, но мощно. И было что-то в этом от Одиннадцатого, если бы, конечно, в Одиннадцатом было принято кидо.

Эта мысль так ошеломила Ичиго, что он замешкался на секунду и получил полный букет — связывающее бакудо и атаку в незащищенный корпус. После чего Ичиго понял, что ему нужна передышка. Юмичика, правда, тоже выглядел хреново. Но, как выяснилось, Кенпачи это не смущало.

Он кивнул Ичиго, стягивая на ходу хаори:

— Вали отдыхай, моя очередь, — и предвкушающе улыбнулся.

Ичиго только кивнул, с трудом переводя дыхание и мысленно благодаря Юмичику за мужскую солидарность — мог бы врезать по яйцам, но не стал.

Иккаку, уже принявший вертикальное положение, сидел, опираясь спиной на большой валун, и блаженно щурился.

— Мужик, — протянул он, — я с Юмичикой дольше часа не выдерживаю, полтора часа — личный рекорд капитана Зараки, потом он обычно заебывается и уходит. А Ячиру вообще любит только смотреть, ее уговорить можно, но только по большим праздникам.

Ичиго упал рядом, отложил меч и блаженно вытянул ноги. Ячиру сидела на соседнем валуне, не сводя взгляда с Кенпачи, и жевала конфету. Ичиго пригляделся — розовая тянучка из Мира Живых. Как раз такие он приносил на прошлой неделе. Только ему казалось, что Ячиру их не любит. По крайней мере, раньше эти сладости оставались на столе у Кенпачи нетронутыми. Иккаку проследил за его взглядом и хмыкнул, что-то пробормотав.

— Чего? — Ичиго было лень говорить, все мышцы ныли, поэтому он тоже просто смотрел на Кенпачи. И ни о чем не думал. Совершенно. Потому что ему сейчас хватало просто смотреть.

— Ничего, — таким странным голосом сказал Иккаку, что Ичиго быстро повернулся к нему.

Но Иккаку с преувеличенным интересом разглядывал Юмичику и совершенно явно не собирался ничего повторять. И тут Ичиго вспомнил, что его поразило.

— Слушай, у вас же в отряде, ну, — он покрутил затекшей шеей, — не любят кидо?

— Не любят, — подтвердил Иккаку. — Но Юмичике же надо тренироваться. Вот мы и сидим тут по очереди.

— Понятно, — Ичиго совершенно ничего не понимал. — Тогда почему здесь? Можно было бы попросить еще кого-нибудь…

— Потому что это секрет, придурок, — рассердился Иккаку. — Попробуй только начать болтать.

— Тогда почему Кенпачи меня сюда привел?

Иккаку медленно повернулся и так же медленно оглядел Ичиго с ног до головы.

— Ты идиот?

Ичиго смотрел Иккаку в глаза, прислушивался к подбадривающим крикам Ячиру, хохоту Кенпачи и ругани Юмичики и чувствовал себя феноменальным, феерическим, сказочным придурком.

— Да, — хрипло сказал он. — Я идиот.

Иккаку забросил руки за голову и сцепил в замок.

— Вообще-то капитан Зараки сто лет назад обещал Юмичике, что потренирует его сегодня, а тут ты свалился. Ну и тот распсиховался, Ячиру тоже, дурдом, короче.

Ичиго все еще чувствовал себя невыносимым идиотом.

— А Кенпачи, он…

Кенпачи в это время пытался нашинковать бледного, измученного Юмичику в капусту, торжествующе скалясь.

— Слушай, я знать не хочу, что у вас там происходит. Но он сегодня послал нас нахер и пошел встречать тебя. И знаешь, что…

— Что? — Ичиго не успел отреагировать — Иккаку схватил его за грудки, вбил спиной в камень и сказал, глядя острыми как ножи глазами: — Если понадобится, пойду за капитаном Зараки куда угодно, я сдохну рядом с ним, но я, блядь, не знаю, что мне делать, если ты…

Ичиго оттолкнул Иккаку:

— Да пошел ты.

Поднялся, покачиваясь — мышцы уже не болели, хотя на ребрах наверняка будет охренительный синяк, — и двинулся вперед. Кенпачи с Юмичикой уже закончили, Юмичика стоял на коленях, из уголка рта стекала красная струйка, но он довольно улыбался. У Кенпачи оказалась обожженной вся правая сторона, в прорехах Ичиго видел покрасневшую кожу, один рукав вообще оказался оторван.

Кенпачи довольно потянулся:

— Ну что, отдохнул?

Ичиго сдержал недостойный порыв рвануть наутек: сражаться с Кенпачи после сегодняшнего — да проще сразу удавиться. И все же Ичиго чувствовал, что не может сдержать улыбку.

Все что угодно для Кенпачи. Три спарринга с Юмичикой. Сутки игры с Ячиру. Перетягивание каната с Иккаку. Триста отжиманий перед воротами Первого отряда. Вытащить Айзена из Небытия, чтобы Кенпачи мог насладиться битвой. Фигня какая-то лезет в голову.

Он подошел почти вплотную и боднул Кенпачи головой, на миг упершись лбом в плечо. Тот хмыкнул и потрепал его по макушке, а потом пошел прочь.

У каждой нежности свое лицо.

Только Кенпачи одним приглашением на драку мог дать понять: «Ты охренительно важен для меня». В сущности, только это и имело значение. Ну, и еще его семья.


End file.
